bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GokūBlack10/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? (Taken from the blog of Yyp on BW)
Posted: 6th September 2010 Last updated: 30th September 2010 In case anyone is unaware, Wikia is overhauling its look later this year and it will be a big overhaul that will affect both the appearance and how things are done here. The change is compulsory for all wikis because it is not simply a new skin option, it’s going to be an upgraded version of Wikia (the wikia system's software is going from mediawiki 1.15 to 1.16, which is apparently a bigger deal than it sounds like). Wikia does not want to waste resources working on an outdated version of the software, hence the update being mandatory. This is what I have been able to piece together from what I've seen on Wikia Central. Check out "Experience the new Wikia" for a look at some wikis using the new look, FAQ and the Transition guide. Discontinued features *The widget dashboard and all widgets are to be discontinued as they were deemed to be underused. *"Report a Problem" links will also be discontinued with the new skin as they were not used as intended. *"Email a user" link is gone. *Page ratings are gone. New features *New, customizable toolbar that is anchored at bottom of screen (Watch the demo video to see how it works.) You will need to learn to use this. *New tool for customizing the colour scheme/theme, including default themes. Other changes *Wiki logo is replaced with "Wordmark", which admins can customized by adjusting the text & color, or by uploading an image in the theme designer. *'Site notice is no longer on every page.' It is now located in the Community Corner and users will receive a notification bubble each time it is updated. *The wiki navigation that is now on the left sidebar, is moving to the top of the screen. It will have 4 drop down menus, with 7 links each. This is substantially less than we currently have. *My Home becomes Wiki Activity and contains a link to recent changes *There is a new sidebar area on the right, where the recent activity and other "modules" will sit. More "modules" are being developed for it, but there are currently no plans for user-developed modules. However, Wikia have stated that they are looking at putting infoboxes and other page content into modules in the sidebar. *Moved the most recent editor’s name from the bottom of the page to the top, added an avatar, and a new mini-history dropdown menu, which contains the link to the full history. (Supposed to make it more obvious to new users that anyone can edit a wiki.) *Two of the categories are listed at top as well the full list at the bottom. Apparently the two chosen will be the categories containing the most pages. There is a blacklist to keep out typical maintenance categories, but it is not wiki specific (atm). *Edit and talk buttons will be used instead of written links. *The name of the user who uploaded a picture will be listed underneath the image caption on articles. I find this to be a v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.very bad idea (details in comments). Beta Testing of the New Look Wikia is currently conducting closed beta testing for the New Look, and I am one of those beta testers. I am not allowed to reveal anything that has not already been announced on the Central Wikia or evident on the wikis doing public testing, so do not ask. For those that are wondering, the beta testing involves going about your normal editing, but using the New Look to do so and reporting any issues, as well as general comments back to Wikia. You might also see me making some edits at MediaWiki:Wikia.css or other special pages. I'll mark these edits as being related to the New Look. These are purely for the new look and will not affect anything related to the way the site is currently. Please bear in mind that it is a work in progress and that means that anything that is in the prototype version that is being tested is subject to changes, being replaced or being dropped altogether in the final version (expected late this year). When/how will this change happen (copy/paste from Wikia staff blog. Check there for any updates) * Please note that this timeline does not include non-English wikis, which will require translation. We will announce the international transition plan in the coming weeks. Handy references *Transition guide *FAQ *Important Updates on Wikia’s New Look *Experience the new Wikia (Wikia blog) *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Themes (Wikia blog) *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Your Personal Toolbar (Wikia blog) *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Community Activity (Wikia blog) *Your First Look at the New Wikia (Wikia blog) *My Tools demo video I'll update this as more is revealed. Comments on the new look are welcome & encouraged, but please keep them on topic. I'll address any questions that I can, but I don't know everything, so sorry if I can't give you any answers. Ten Tails commentary starts now We, like Bleach wiki, Naruto wiki, Darker than Black wiki, and may other wikis are now faced with a decision; either we have to rewrite every single page we have on here to make it look right on the new look, or we have to move off wikia to this site that I've created as a back up for us: Bleach Fanon Wiki on ShoutWiki Leave your comments and questions here and I'll try my best to keep you informed. It's clear that the majority of Wikia users will leave if this design goes into effect but Wikia staff continues to ignore us and dodge the questions we ask there. Category:Blog posts